Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device, and particularly relates to a light emitting device.
Description of Related Art
In general, a light emitting chip is composed of an epitaxial structure, an N type electrode, and a P type electrode. In addition, the N type electrode and the P type electrode may respectively contact an N type semiconductor layer and a P type semiconductor layer. To make the light emitting chip more applicable, the light emitting chip that is manufactured may be heated for metal bonding to be fixed to a circuit board, so as to form a light emitting module. Due to a mismatch between thermal expansion coefficients of materials of the light emitting chip and the circuit board, a thermal stress and an internal stress that are generated become more and more significant. Thus, there may be dislocation between the epitaxial structure of the light emitting chip and the circuit board, and a structural reliability of the product consequently becomes less desirable.